feathered conversations
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: rogue is having nightmares and remy comes to the rescue  extremely fluffy oneshot


Feathered conversations

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing

"C'mon rogue let Remy hold y'hand." He practically whined as they walked to school together. "Swamp rat! Ah told yah, just because ah got control of mah powahs, does'nt mean I'm going to fall into ya arms just like that! "Remy knows dat. Mais I jus' wanna know what m'best Amis hand feels like." Rogue was a taken back by his this time they had reached the school before rogue could say anything she was whipped around and staring into those deep pools of red on black eyes the loved so much, wait. Wait. Just a damn minute. _Loved_? Rogue was jerked back to reality by Remy gently placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning his face in close "_si vous plait_ rogue "she felt the blush on her face "rems ah-" she was yet again interrupted this time by the bell for school to start she took this opportunity to wrench out of his grip and head to her classroom leaving a very disappointed Remy behind.

At lunch

Rogue was super tired she hadn't been getting any sleep lately because of the nightmares she had from her psyches she sat down under her favorite tree and fell asleep. Pictures of green water and blood flashed through her mind and awoke with a jolt only to peer into those red on black ruby eyes again she nearly jumped out of her skin at the closeness of his face to hers" HOLY SHIT REMY, can you warn a gal before you decide to wait two inches away from her face for her to wake up!""Desole chere, mais Remy mus' ask, 'ow is Remy supposed to talk t'y t' warn ya if you is asleep? He scrunched up his nose and made a very cute pouty face "oh" was all she could say, as she once again noticed the closeness of their faces. Remy's face turned serious and offered her a hand up."Chere,remy need t'talk t'ya bout someting. She walked next to him as they walked to the next class they shared"yeah, what?" "Rogue I know bout y'nightmares." She froze. 'How does he know?' "I know bout how you been hurtin yo'self rogue, I've seen the scars." he was dead serious, she knew by the fact he wasn't talking in third person turned her to face him and cupped her face with both hands "rogue, y'got t' stop hurtin yo'self,si vou plait "she felt tears welling up in her eyes .'did he really care?' "Why are they still hurting me? I've got control but they just won't shut up unless I cut mah wrists Remy, please don't tell the professah." Hot tears were streaming down her face now. Remy pulled her against him and whispered into her ear. "don' worry chere Remy won't tell,mais Remy gon make a deal wit'y',Remy won tell nobody but y'gotta promise m'when y'have nightmares or feel like y'gonna hurt y'self, you march yo'cute _petit cul _right on down t'dis ole Cajuns room, and I'll protect you,oui?" she looked up right into his eyes "deal. And Remy, thank yah."She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before blushing and racing to her next class

That night

Remy's pov

'I gotta tell her' he thought to himself as he rolled over in bed for the SEVENTH time in 2 minutes, he looked at the clocks iridescent numbers. 1:00 am 'Mon dieu! I need to stop thinking bout that femme!' just then a barely audible tapping could be heard, alarmed he sat up and looked over to see none other than rogue herself standing on his balcony he shot up immediately and pulled a shirt over his head and walked over to let her he got closer he noticed the tears streamed down her face 'Mon dieu she's gorgeous even when she's crying' as he unlocked the door he saw something that absolutely horrified him rogue's wrist was streaming blood, he opened the door and pulled her in as fast as he could "rogue, rogue! What de hell happened! "She looked at him with pleading eyes "Remy I'm sorry, they wouldn't shut up and I cut too deep, rems I'm sorry, I'm sorry I broke the deal." Her face was getting whiter, he looked at her wrist she was losing blood fast. His mind went into a survival adrenalin rush he ran over to his bathroom and ripped open the door sat her on the toilet seat and ripped the towel off the wall and grabbed her wrist with it, "rogue, stay wid moi, chere y' didn't break th'deal, jus stay wid moi." his accent getting thicker with concern. "rogue, I want y't'hold on t'dis s'tight s'y'can" indicating to her toweled wrist "Remy will be right back, can y'do dat f'me _mon ange blesse_. "sure thing rems." said a half conscious rogue. With that he left and was back almost instantaneously with gauze and surgical tape "rems where did you get all this stuff?" he smirked at her "a good thief never reveals his secrets." after putting the gauze on her wrist he picked her up bridal style and walked over to his bed "Remy I'm freezing."he pulled back the covers and put her under the blankets "chere, Remy's gonna go clean up de bathroom you g't'sleep." "okay sugah."

Ten minutes later

Remy walked out of the bathroom and looked over at rogue, his jaw about dropped. The moonlight from the balcony window splayed across her bare shoulder and just grazed the top of her green tank top, her hair was fell loosely around her sleeping face, her face was almost milk white in the moonlight and her skin looked as smooth as silk. In a sort of trance he walked over and without thinking laid down facing her. All he could do was staring. He felt himself drift off into sleep

30 minutes later

He awoke to a weight in his slack hand he glanced over to see a milky white hand intertwined with his own his heart leapt about two feet in the air when he realized she was looking at him. Her eyes gazed into his own "rogue, you know you got the mos'belle eyes Remy's ever seen." she lifted their intertwined hands and turned his hand against her face "Remy, ah love yah eyes." that was it I'm gunna tell her right here right now' "Anna Marie je t'aime tellement tellement, j'aime que tu m'aimes pour moi, merci Mon amour "she scrunched up her nose "sugah I have no idea what you just said to me but it sure sounds nahce" he blinked for a minute then blushed realizing had reverted back to French, he pulled her face closer so they were touching foreheads and looked into her eyes and said "rogue,ive fallen in love with my best friend" he watched a she took in his words her eyes seemed to glitter and her face brightened. She grabbed his face and kissed him, he responded and kissed back when they came up for air she said" suger, I will always love you!"

That's all folks, sorry I know I ended it short but any who

Translations:

Si vous plait: please

Mais: but

Amis: friend

Belle: beautiful

je t'aime tellement tellement, j'aime que tu m'aimes pour moi, merci mon amour: i love you so so much,i love that you love me for me,thank you my love

desole: sorry

petite cul: little butt

mon ange blesse: my wounded angel

mon dieu: my god!

Chere: darling

Now you just pres that button dow there that says review an lemme know how I did please

Love gwennie


End file.
